


Shooting Stars

by ardentmuse



Series: Charlie Weasley Imagines [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Stargazing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/180214263271/hello-my-love-may-i-please-request-with





	Shooting Stars

Charlie’s fingers drummed upon the small of your back, fluttering the fabric of your dress. As the music swelled, he lifted your hand into the air, offering you space to twirl before him. It seemed you were the only two people dancing in the entire tent. Your minds were so consumed with each other. That’s what usually happened when you were with Charlie, though. Every problem, every worry, every other distraction somehow slipped away.

“Do you like this band?” he asked into your ear when you came to rest once more against his shoulder. He pulled you closer now as the song quieted once again to a pleasant little melody, perfect for the romantic air that somehow always seemed to surround Bill and Fleur.

You hummed in response, “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.”

As you continued to sway, you observed the tables behind Charlie. His mother was deep in conversation with some distant relatives, but she gave you a smile and a roll of the eyes when she noticed you looking at her. You considered going to save her from the apparently dull conversation until you felt Charlie’s fingers curl once more into the flesh of your hip.

“What’s more interesting than me over there?”

“Nothing’s more interesting than you, Charles,” you said with a smile before offering his cheek a small but pleasing kiss.

“Nothing?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

When you simply shrugged, he interlaced your fingers and began leading you out of the tent, his legs moving far too fast to properly dodge all of the guests.

By the time you made it into the fields of the Weasley’s property, Charlie was running. As athletic and fit as he was, he was unintentionally dragging you. You were simply trying you best to keep up and not land on your face.

“Charlie!” you squealed when burst through the kitchen door of his childhood home and ran onward, taking the stairs two at a time. He stopped on the first platform outside Ginny’s room to toss you over his shoulder so he could keep up his speed. You were bouncing and giggling, and honestly very grateful that everyone was outside because there was no way to keep your skirt down in such a precarious position.

When he reached his room, he tossed you upon the mattress. You expected him to pounce on you, to take all that wonderful adrenaline that was now coursing through your veins and turn it into some delicious sexual energy, taking advantage of the empty home to properly make you scream. But he instead turned his back to you and pried open his window.

Just as you righted your clothing, he waved his hand with a flourish in your direction.

“My lady,” he said, holding upon the window for you.

“Is the roof safe?”

“Since when have you concerned yourself with safety, love?”

You laughed. Charlie was right. He usually was.

“Beside, I’ll catch you,” he added with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t you always?” you asked as you crawled under his arm and over the sill.

You took a seat just a few feet out on the shingles that covered, if your mental map was right, the roof of the bathroom. In the distance, you could see the twinkle lights of the wedding tent and hear the faint tune of instruments still carrying on, oblivious to your exit.

As you stared upon the lush treetops and inviting planes of the Devon countryside just beginning to fade with the nightfall, you felt Charlie’s fingers intertwine with your own.

When you went to point at something going on down below, Charlie took your finger and redirected it upward. Above you was a canopy of stars, all their light shining down upon you like Christmas decorations. But before you could even let out a sigh at the perfection of it, a burst of white came into your view and shot quickly across the sky.

You felt your jaw fall open as you watched the beautiful display. You turned to Charlie, whose eyes were also on the sky. Upon feeling you turn, he smiled.

“Meteor shower today. Doubt Bill and Fleur even know.”

Charlie laid himself back with one hand under his head. When you followed suit, he sat up, removing his coat to cover you both in its warmth.

A second and third star fell from the sky. After several minutes, you felt his gaze upon you.

“Still think I’m the most interesting thing about tonight?” he asked.

“Definitely,” you breathed into his chest, choosing to cuddle even though it made seeing the sky just a little harder.

The comfortable silence was broken again by Charlie just as the band started up another number.

“We’ll get married someday, right?”

You turned to meet his eyes, but he was only looking at the sky.

“Do you want to?” you asked, feeling his hands draw small circles into your back.

He continued to stare upward for a moment as another star fell just overhead.

“Yeah,” he whispered before looking at you, “I definitely want to marry you.”

His blue eyes were piercing into yours, the intensity of them so foreign to his normally bubbly demeanor. You felt the air leave your lungs and everything felt right for just a moment. You lifted yourself up to provide your boyfriend just a kiss. You began to close your eyes but then a flash of light, brighter than any of those previous, fell from the sky and directly into the tent.

“Did that star—“ you began but the screams of everyone below cut you off.

Charlie took your hand in a frighteningly tight grip and pulled you both to standing. “Not a star,” was all he managed to say before your peaceful night was thrown into utter chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/180214263271/hello-my-love-may-i-please-request-with


End file.
